Morgan Le Fay (Geldar)
Morgan Le Fay was an enchantress, and seer. She lived on the Isle of Avalon to the west of Malna. History Birth and Way to Avalon Morgan Le Fay was born, along with her sister Morgause, in Malna in the time of the Ramlam religion. Due to this fact her Magical power's, as well as her sister's, were shunnded and forced to flee to the port of Corinth. While there she was given a book by a magician called Galdo, who could not read it. The book was the Grimmerie. After getting the Grimmerie she and Morgause began learning stronger magic. Morgause took the magic she learnt and went in search of a way to use it. Morgan however waited and was taken by nymphs (whom she learned to control) to the isle of Avalon, before opening a portal so that others could pass through to her. Seduction of Apista Main Article : Seduction of Apista When the son of Vornak, Jon II came to her asking for help to become immortal via a nymph, she informed him to cut her leg and drink from the wound. After Jon went to find his nymph, by the name of Apis, Morgan followed him and after he made the waters have immortality giving powers, she also drank from it becoming Immortal. She then returned to Avalon. The Delphic Oracle and Assisting Polybus After seeing a broom flying and her book being taken away, Morgan became restles and left to delphi, to see the prophetic Oracle there. She traveled through her passage way away from Avalon and towards Delphi. She stole a horse and rode north, by passing Messinia. Se sacraficed an animal at the temple of Zeus, and was rewarded by the knife of Zeus. She arrived at the Oracle, who was called Tiresias, and he told her that she must asist the son of the Greatest king before he would help her. Morgan left defeated, but found Polybus, who she realised was the son of Zeus. She discovered that he ha recently killed Copreus, the nephew of the King of Messinia. Morgan promised to help him fight off the King, Eurystheus, and took him to Avalon. Once at Avalon, Morgan used the Grimmerie to enchant his sheild to shatter any metal that hit it. Morgan also gave him the knife of Zeus, before they left Avalon. Morgan and Polybus prepared for battle against Eurystheus, and spent a passionate night together. During the night Elphaba and Nessarose were concieved, but neither of them were awear of the fact. In the morning Morgan and Poybus marched against the Champions of Eurystheus. The greatest champion was Idmon, who was the son of Hermes. Polybus killed him and Morgan also sent the body back with a curse to make the next man who touched him, go insane. Eurystheus touched his favourite Champion first and went mad, leading his troops to kill him. Morgan then returned to Avalon with Polybus, but Polybus fled after discovering Morgan pregnaunt. Morgan realised she was pregnaunt and realised she had to return to Tiresias. After arriving at Delphi, Tiresias told Morgan that her two daughters would be born Elphaba and Nessarose, depending on which way she was laying when they were born. Elphaba would have her head in the cloud and Nessarose would be crowned. Morgan took this to mean that Nessarose would be a queen, and Elphaba would never get anyway and not concentrate. Morgan then returned to Avalon. The Birth of the Witches After returning to Avalon, she rested for her nine months of pregnancy. When she felt the babies coming she sent word, via her nymphs, to find Polybus, and inform him their children we being born. When she lay down she aimed north to get Nessarose out first. Nessarose was born completely fine. Morgan then stopped worrying and lay down to sleep with her baby. When Morgan lay down she shifted till she fell to the east and the baby Elphaba was thrown from her body. Elphaba was green, and fearing her mother's wrath crawled away from her body and out onto the isle of Avalon. ﻿ Category:Sorceror Category:Second-Era of Geldar